Ivypaw
} Story Ivykit was born to Leafbreeze, a sweet and gentle she-cat who never seemed to be able to hurt a fly, and Rockstep, a gruff and strong, but loving tom. Born with her was a brother, but he was never given a name. The medicine cat said he would die within two moons of birth, as he was deformed and unable to walk and barely able to feed. At barely one moon, he passed on to StarClan. Ivykit doesn't even remember her brother. When Ivykit was four moons, her parents were pulled away to a battle with ShadowClan, and both of them lost her lives. She was never told the details of their deaths, as every cat thought she wouldn't be able to handle it because she was so young. Turns out, her father was thrown into the lake, already dead, and her mother dove after him, hoping to save him, and ended up drowning herself. After this, she was left alone in the nursery, no one her age to play with. When Ivykit was finally named an apprentice, she worked as hard as she could. She had the desire to be leader one day and was definitely going to make it happen. So Far... Ivykit was a high-spirited individual who regarded the world with an almost naive optimism. As a kit, she was especially vibrant and active; she would run through the camp, sliding along the ground and bouncing on various rocks and ledges. Extremely extroverted, Ivykit constantly craved the company of others and was always quick to make new connections, regardless of social standing or even species. However, for many moons, Ivykit bore a great deal of pain stemming from her lonely past. At a young age, Ivykit was orphaned by a battle with ShadowClan. She tried to make the best of the situation and struggled to make new connections and to regard the entire Clan as her family. It was extremely difficult for her, though, as she had no friends her age to talk to or play with. Her only brother had passed to StarClan a moon after their birth. More than anything, Ivykit wished to set things right in her life, but after constant pity from other cats, she began to seek other ways to fill the void left by her parents, choosing to pursue a flawed and idealized perception of friendship. She was always making new friends, always had a smile on her muzzle, and always forgave some cat when they did something wrong, demonstrating a remarkable amount of faith. StarClan's prophecy After Ivyscar lost her eye during a horrific battle with WindClan over the forest territory on their side of the creek, she became quieter and distanced herself from the rest of the Clan. She never acted the same again, until she was much, much, older. She was in the medicine cat's den for three moons, in fact, after what happened, and she did not resume training until she was twelve moons, when most apprentices received their warrior names. She fell into a deep depression, not wanting to talk to anyone, or even be around another cat. When she was finally faced by the option given to her by the leader to join the elders early, as it was obvious she would never be a full warrior, Ivyscar declared she would change her ways and work hard again. And she did. She worked harder than anyone else in the Clan at that time, training with her mentor during the day--usually failing at every normal task--and by herself at night. Through this time, Ivyscar developed a fierce sense of determination. She refused to give up, no matter how hard it became to continue, no matter how exhausted she was from all her hard work. And eventually, it all paid off. And Ivyscar became a fierce, strong, and loyal warrior. Category:Apprentices Category:ThunderClan Characters Category:Ari's Characters